The inventive concept relates generally to memory devices, and more particularly, to program and/or read method(s) (hereafter, singularly or collectively “program/read method”) for memory devices.
Flash memory is a particular type of non-volatile memory where data may be electrically programmed and erased. As is commonly understood, the performance of individual memory cells of a flash memory can degrade over time and with repeated programming and/or erasing. As a result of this phenomenon, lightly used (or “early use stage”) flash memory cells may be accessed at relatively high speeds, while well worn (or “late use stage”) flash memory cells should be accessed only at relatively slow speeds.